


Setting Out

by ChocoboScribe



Series: Sea's 30 Day WoL Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sea's WoL Challenge 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: The dawn of the Seventh Astral Era approaches as Piyeh Lhityulko awakens in the Black Shroud....
Series: Sea's 30 Day WoL Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086914
Kudos: 1





	Setting Out

_ Sea’s WoL Challenge _

__ _Day Two: Dawn_

_Dawn: the beginning of a phenomenon or period of time, especially one considered favorable._

Piyeh blinked her eyes open as sunlight filtered through the leaves over her.

Sitting up, she brushed the fallen leaves out of her dark hair off her clothes. She took in the forest around her as she got to her feet. From the soft light dappling the ground and her skin, Piyeh estimated that sunrise had only been just a little while ago.

 _Must have...fallen asleep_ she pondered examining the worn path, _On my way to...Wherever I was going…_

Oddly enough Piyeh couldn’t quite recall what her destination was, or where she had come from. Maybe she was still groggy from her impromptu nap.Looking down she saw a pack and her mother’s spear at her feet. She clearly was traveling to somewhere here in...The Black Shroud? That sounded right.

 _Oh...I think there’s an Adventurer’s Guild in Gridania! Maybe I was headed there._ Deciding she would worry about where she had come from later on, she picked up the pack and spear and began trekking ehr way down the worn trail towards the city.

_I’ll need to send Maman and Papa a letter once I arrive. I don’t want them to worry too much._

The undergrowth crunched softly under her boots as she made her way down the trail, taking in the trees and scents of the forest. Some familiar others seemed quite new. It had been some years since she was last in the Black Shroud, but surely it hadn’t changed that much had it?

Just as Piyeh was beginning to wonder how far she was from Gridania exactly, a cheerful _Kweh_ sounded from some ways behind her. Turning to the source of the sound, Pyeh saw a carriage drawn by a chocobo making its way to her. The Elezen driving the carriage pulled back on the reins, bringing the carriage to a stop.

“You need a lift to Gridania, miss?” the carriage driver asked pleasantly, “It’s going to be a bit of a walk.”

“Yes, thank you sir!” Piyeh said, already climbing up into the carriage. The occupants, a pair of Elezen twins, a brother and sister, napping against each other and an older bearded Hyur man dressed in yellow, who regarded her with a good natured expression.

“Good of ye to join us, lass.” the Hyur said with a warm smile, “I take it yer one o’ those adventurer types? Yer lot been making their way through the Twelveswood pretty often these days.”

“Yes,” Piyeh said sitting down across from the man, setting her tail next to her on the bench, “I’m on my way to the Adventurer’s Guild as a matter of fact.”

The hyur nodded with a grin taking a pull of drink from the bottle he held in his hand.

“Well then, I hope ye make a good livin’ off it lass.” he said, “Oh but where are me manners? Bremondt’s me name, peddling’s me trade. You ever need supplies on yer travels, you can get all ye need and more from me.”

“My name is Piyeh Lhityuko, I...I just came from the border between Thanalan and The Black Shroud.”

“Ah, one of those little border towns.” Bremont said, “Always find good trade in those villages.”

As Bremondt began telling her a story about one his latest deals in Thanalan, cheerful horn toots began sounding. But the peddler didn’t seem to notice or was just ignoring them. The toots grew louder as the source came closer and closer and still, Bremondt didn’t seem to even hear the horns. Glancing about for the source, Piyeh was met with the sight of a group of Moogles blowing horns at her.

“Oh, you can see us Kupo!” the closer moogle squeaked, “You must be special then, those others won’t see us until we let them kupo!”


End file.
